1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven having an improved structure for effectively cooling a component compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven comprises a main casing forming a cooking compartment for cooking and a component compartment accommodating various components for emitting an electromagnetic wave; a door opening and closing the cooking compartment; and a control panel provided in a front of the component compartment. Further, the microwave oven generally comprises a ventilation unit to discharge air, having the smell of food, from the cooking compartment or to inhale circumferential air near the microwave oven and discharge it.
Such a conventional microwave oven, for example, a wall-mounting type microwave oven disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-47077, comprises a discharging fan assembly including a large-amount discharging fan and a large-amount fan motor, so that ventilation efficiency is improved. Further, the discharging fan assembly can be rotated to orient a discharging hole in various directions, so that the discharging direction can vary according to shapes of an outside duct provided in the outside of the microwave oven. Such a conventional microwave oven separately comprises a fan to cool various components accommodated in the component compartment.
However, in the conventional microwave oven, the discharging fan assembly for discharging the air from the cooking compartment is provided separately from the fan for cooling the component compartment. If the discharging fan assembly is employed for both discharging the air from the cooking compartment and cooling the component compartment, there is no need for the separate fan. Further, if the air blown toward the component compartment is guided to a high-temperature heating component among various components accommodated in the component compartment, cooling efficiency is enhanced.